Mickmas
by NextGeneration18
Summary: Takes place while Mick was Chronos. During his first attempt to find the team, he takes a wrong turn and finds himself in an alternate reality where he never became Chronos, and is married to last person he ever expected. Not the best summery, I know. Mick/fem!Ray Heatatom, Captain Canary, Westallen, Snowbert and some implied QuickVibe.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys, I'm back again and might I just say what an interesting mid-season finale last night of Legends!**

 **I know I ship Mick/fem! Ray, but I'll admit that I now ship Mick/Mya especially after last night's episode! But, I still like Mick/Fem!Ray which is the central part of this story.**

 **Now, I know my last one wasn't…the best, but hopefully this one will make up for it. This story has been spinning in my head for a while now, and it may sound familiar to some people. I'll give you a hint as to why: it's a kind of a parody of an episode of another TV show. Which one? I'm not going to reveal that to you guys yet. But if you happen to guess or figure it out, feel free to comment and I'll tell you if you're right or not.**

 **So, anyway, I'll stop talking and get on with the story!**

* * *

Chronos scrambled to get to the control panel as his ship was veering out of control. Lights flashed and sparks flew behind him as he pressed the button to contact his employers.

Time Master Druce's hologram appeared reveling a very distraught older man.

"What's going on?" Chronos asked him as he braced himself for another bump in the time stream.

Druce didn't look encouraged.

"It appears your course with trying to find Rip Hunter's team in 1987 has crossed with the stream known as the Middle Knowledge."

"The _what_!?" Chronos had been programmed for a while now, and he had never even heard a rumor about this time stream known as the Middle Knowledge.

"We don't discuss it because it can be dangerous, and hardly anyone comes in contact with it anyway. But for what ever reason you have."

"Isn't there anything you can do to put me back on course?" His blinkers on the control panel started to flash red.

 _Warning, your systems are stabilized at only 10%._

Chronos took off his helmet and glared at Druce hoping against hope that he had some kind of solution for this.

"You've been drawn in too far." The hologram started to frizzle, "We'll have to send someone in to get you.

"But in the meantime you must remember that what you'll be experiencing is only a possible future of what it would have been like if you had taken a different course.

"The Middle Knowledge is the time stream of 'what ifs', and what you'll probably be experiencing is a time line where you never became Chronos. So good luck, and remember, none of it is real." The hologram disappeared just as the ship crashed someplace knocking Chronos unconscious.

* * *

Mick stirred and slowly began to wake. Surprisingly, he didn't have a headache. He was someplace soft and warm. Where was he?

He opened his eyes and found himself staring at a windowed wall and a nightstand. He sat up on his elbow and realized that he was in a bed with a thick red blanket on top of him.

Okay…

He rolled over and nearly jumped out his skin catching himself just in time from falling off the bed.

Beside him, with her back to him was a woman with long black hair sleeping peacefully. There was something familiar about her, something he couldn't place. Like he knew her but hadn't seen her in a very long time. Wait, why was there a woman sleeping next to him at all? What was the last thing he remembered? What had Druce said?

 _The Middle Knowledge is a time stream of 'what ifs', and what you'll probably be experiencing is a time line where you never became Chronos._

Okay, so maybe this was a woman from his past? Someone he once knew? Selina Kyle? No, Selina loved to keep her hair short.

Mick cautiously edged closer to the woman trying not to wake her. He reached out and gently rolled her onto her back. Who he saw made him jump back nearly putting him over the edge of the bed again.

 _Rae Palmer!?_

At that exact moment he felt something hop onto the bed. He frantically looked to see a smiling little girl kneeling between he and Rae.

"Who are you?" He asked suspiciously.

Rae stirred and stretched waking.

"Morning, you two." She sat up as the little girl crawled over and snuggled herself next to her. Mick caught a gleam of a diamond on her finger. He looked down at his own left hand and all but heard fire alarms scream in his brain.

A golden wedding band.

"You okay, Mick?"

Mick looked up to see Rae's brow creased in concern, the little girl's expression mirroring her mother's.

He cleared his throat resisting the urge to scream to the heavens.

"Fine, just had a bad night's sleep."

Rae nodded not looking convinced.

"Okay." She smiled down at the little girl.

"Alright, Kelsey. Time to have breakfast so you can go out with Daddy."

"Alright," the girl apparently named Kelsey climbed off of the bed and pitter pattered to their bedroom door. Mick felt like he was having an out of body experience realizing that that was his daughter. He and Rae Palmer, no, he and Rae _Rory's_ daughter no less.

Beside him, Rae climbed out of bed wearing a shirt that was three times too big for her.

It was more of a shirt that would fit him.

He had to get out of here.

"See you downstairs, honey." Rae followed Kelsey out of the door and down the stairs.

The moment they disappeared, Mick jumped out of bed and ran into the master bathroom all but slamming the door behind him. He looked in the mirror and told himself to take deep breaths.

How could _this_ have even to _begin_ to have been the life he would've have had if he hadn't become Chronos? He would have been lying if he had said he never noticed that Rae was quite a looker but he would have been telling the truth by saying that the woman annoyed him to no end with her optimism and idealism of criminals changing. How could _he_ have ever even _considered_ getting hitched to someone like _her_?

Middle Knowledge him had never grown out of being an idiot. Yeah, that had to be it. 'Cuase there was no way in heck that he could've been with her any other way. He got seduced by another pair of big brown eyes and somehow ended up married to her living in a little white picket fenced town with an ankle biter to feed.

Snart would be laughing to no end to know this.

Mick felt the familiar hatred rise against his former partner as he curled his fingers around the sink. He was supposed to kill him. Rae too. She among the others were the reason he was Chrnos to begin with. All he had to do was bide his time until Druce sent backup and then he would be on his merry way to get what he really wanted in life: revenge on Snart.

Then he would never have to come face to face with this time line ever again. He let out a breath and decided to act like this was a normal thing. It can't be too much longer until Druce sent help, right?

Mick opened the door and got ready to face the strangest day of his life.

* * *

He came downstairs to his daughter (what was her name again?) sitting at the table on a booster seat with a plate of eggs, a piece of toast….and a pile of veggies on a plate in front of her?

He knew this was probably a normal thing in Middle Knowledge Land, but he felt like he had to speak out about it nonetheless.

"Veggies in the morning?"

He heard someone laugh and looked across the room to see Rae smile in the kitchen as she pulled out two plates from the cabinet.

"You say that every morning." Her brown eyes sparkled. He also noticed that she had swept her hair up in a loose high ponytail.

Okay, so maybe it wasn't so unusual for him to make a comment on it.

"Do I have to eat this?" Mick turned his head toward the table to see his daughter looking at her mother pleadingly. Mick wasn't a sympathetic man by nature, but he had never felt more sorry for a child in all his life like he did right now.

"Kelsey, honey, you know what the doctor said." Rae walked over to the table and set it. She kissed their daughter's head, "You need to eat more vegetables; it might make you feel better."

This seem to have won Kelsey over and she picked up her fork and stabbed a carrot.

 _Feel better?_

Mick decided not to ask figuring that Middle Knowledge him already knew what was going on. He sat down in front of one of the plates that Rae had set as she brought over a bowl of scrambled eggs in one hand and a plate of bacon in the other.

"So when do you and Kelsey plan on leaving?" Rae asked as she served herself.

Mick blanked for a moment then found a way to make a smooth recovery. At least he hoped it would look natural.

"Remind me what we're supposed to be doing again?" He looked at Kelsey with a teasing smile.

Kelsey dropped her fork with a gasp.

"How could you have forgotten?" She leaned forward and looked at her father with her mother's big brown eyes.

"It seemed to have slipped my mind entirely." Mick casually leaned back in his chair and winked at Rae who was trying hard not to smile while at the same time trying to shoot him a look that said _you're the worst._

She wasn't that far off.

Kelsey looked indignant and gave a huff.

"Well, if you can't remember, I'll remind you." She cleared her throat. "Christmas tree shopping!"

"Oh, that's right," Mick snapped his finger looking outside and noticed for the first time that snow was on the ground. "Christmas tree shopping."

"Yeah," Kelsey leaned back and picked up her fork.

"What time is it?" He looked at the digital clock that was on the stove across the room. "Ah, 9. We'll leave around 10:30, look around and get an early lunch. Sound good, sweetheart?"

Kelsey nodded.

"Just remember to be back before 3," Rae nibbled on a piece of bacon, "We need to get ready for Len and Sara's Christmas party."

Mick tried to seem casual but felt the hatred curdle in his stomach. Of course Len got a happy ending with blondie. Why, they probably had 5 kids living in a big house with Len somehow pulling down a six figure job somewhere in Central City as some do-gooder.

"Why can't I go?" Kelsey asked, finishing the last of her breakfast.

"You can when you're older," Rae said, "But tonight you'll spend time with all of your friends at Uncle Cisco's and Aunt Jesse's."

Kelsey screwed her mouth thoughtfully.

"Will Sierra and Tanner be there?"

"Absolutely."

A smile lit up her face.

"Okay." She slid out of her seat, "I'll got get ready, Daddy." He heard her scamper out of the room and head up the stairs.

 _Daddy._ The address felt alien.

Mick stood up to get a glass of milk from the refrigerator. He opened three cabinets before finding the cups and poured himself a glass at the counter.

As he screwed the cap back on the gallon, he felt a pair of lithely arms encircle his midsection.

He tensed before forcing himself to relax in them. Middle Knowledge him wouldn't resist.

"Did you have one of your nightmares again last night, baby?" He felt her rub his back.

He cleared his throat.

"No; just a bad night's sleep."

"Worried about Kelsey?"

"Yeah," he lied. He turned around with the glass in his hands and Rae let go.

"I should probably tell you how the doctor's visit went yesterday." She said.

Mick blinked.

"Oh?" Maybe he'd get some answers as to what was wrong with her. Not that he cared; he just didn't want to seem like he suddenly forgot an important piece of his daughter's life that was really important. Like, her apparent frail health.

Rae crossed her arms and looked down to the white tiles.

"She got an official diagnosis. Fibromyalgia."

"What's that?" He tried to appear concerned as he took a sip but knew that he was failing.

Fortunately, Rae didn't seem to notice.

"No one knows what causes it, but doctors know what it effects, which are mainly her nerves. It explains why she's always in pain, why she doesn't sleep well, why she's always tired…well, basically everything."

"So…is there a cure?" Mick leaned back on the counter, "I mean, I know it's not probable if no one knows what causes it, but still…"

Rae shook her head.

"Exactly. There isn't a cure. Luckily, it's not fatal. She'll most likely live with it the rest of her life, but it won't kill her. It's put into the category of chronic illnesses."

"So…what do you think this means for her?"

Rae looked thoughtful.

"I was up most of the night trying to make sense of it. I didn't want to acknowledge that there wasn't a cure, so I did research for over three hours. There are things that can help and make it more bearable, mainly healthy diet and some meds, but she's never responded well to meds, and well, like you just said, there can't be a cure found if no one knows what causes it."

"Hey," Mick reached out and rubbed one of her shoulders, "We'll get through this. She will too. Kelsey seems like a pretty tough kid."

Rae's dark eyebrows furrowed.

" 'Seems like'?"

Whoops.

"I mean, she _is_. She's yours after all."

Rae tilted her head.

"Is something wrong, Mick? You seem…different this morning."

"Like I said, bad night's sleep."

"Yeah. But I know you on a bad night's sleep. This isn't it."

Oh right, she was his wife. The one who's supposed to know him better than anybody else. He took a sip of his milk trying to think of another good recovery when Kelsey came down the stairs fully dressed in a red tee and a pair of blue jeans. She was also dragging a blanket behind her. The brightness on her face from earlier was gone replaced by a weary look that made her seem older than maybe 10.

"Mommy? Can I watch _National Treasure_? I'm really tired but I don't feel like sleeping."

"Alright, honey. I'll wake you before you and Daddy leave okay?"

"Okay." Kelsey dragged her blanket into the next room which was probably the living room.

Rae sighed and turned to him.

"She'll probably fall asleep in 10 minutes. That's how it usually is for her these days.

"So…what's wrong, Mick?"

"Just having an off day." He smiled knowing it would only go so far with her.

Rae gave him a look that told him that she was not convinced, then she sighed.

"I have to get ready for a Skype meeting with Palmer Tech. Don't think we're finished talking about this though."

She walked in the direction of the stairs leaving Mick to think up of a believable story to tell Rae later that involved just about anything but the truth.

The moment she was out of sight, Mick blew out the breath he had been holding.

Finding a Middle Knowledge Mick life manual would be _really_ helpful at the moment.

* * *

 **So…what do you think so far? Does it already make up for my last one? I know I made Rae a little too serious but she's under some stress at the moment with Kelsey being sick and finding that there's no cure to help her little girl.**

 **Fibromyalgia is a real illness and what I've said about it so far is all true. A lot of people have it on different levels, some severe, some mild, but either way is never easy. I half suspect I have it myself.**

 **On a lighter side note, yeah I know if Mick never became Chronos, Leonard would still be dead, but I didn't want to leave him dead. I mean, come on, he was one of the main reasons I watched that show when it first came out! And also, I wanted him and Sara to have a happy ending themselves.**

 **Anyway, please review and comment! I accept constructive criticism, but please no character bashing and/or foul language.**


	2. Middle Knowledge Mick Life Manuel

**Hey, guys, thank you so much for being so patient, and here is my next chapter of the story!**

 **BookLuv: Yup!**

 **Guest 1: Thank-you! And I know It's strange that Cisco is with Jesse, but I'm following the stories that I've written about them as a couple since I shipped them when Jesse first became apart of the series, and I haven't decided on what kind of work Len is going to do yet. Maybe some sort of city work, though I don't think they would let him with his past, but, hey, who knows?**

 **DarkRed101: Ah, one of my first Mick/Fem!Ray lovers that I've come across! Thank-you so much for your compliments!**

 **Guest 2/Red Spider/Guest 3/Tom/Guest 4/Guest 5: Here's the second chapter for y'all!**

 **TKDGirl2016: Thank-you! And I think the ship names could go either way! ;)**

 **Selyne Nightshade: Nope! I haven't abandoned the ship entirely! Although I like Amaya and I hope they bring her back, I think a female Ray would almost be more suited for Mick to bring him out of his melancholy state of mind he's constantly in.**

 **Chapter 2, take one and…action!**

* * *

Mick put the cup into the sink and walked around deciding to familiarize himself with the house. He opened each cabinet trying to memorize the contents so he wouldn't appear so inept tomorrow, if he was still here. Once he was through he decided to see what was beyond the door in the small hallway between the kitchen and the living room.

He opened it to discover a flight of stairs that led to the basement. He decided that if he was still there tomorrow he would explore it, but for the moment, he found it unnecessary. He closed the door and headed into the living room.

There were three couches in the living, two smaller ones and one large one squared within 10 feet of the blaring television.

Rae had been right, Kelsey had blacked out within ten minutes of watching her movie. When were they supposed to leave? Oh, right, 10:30. He'd better not forget that.

He wandered around the living room and came across on the stand that held one of the small lamps, a few framed photos. He picked up one and observed it.

Rae must've been taking the photo because she wasn't in it. It showed Mick holding Kelsey who held a bag of apples in her hand apparently at some sort of apple farm judging by the apple trees that were behind them.

Mick suddenly felt something forming in the back of his mind, something familiar, but he couldn't place it.

He set the photo back down on the stand and picked up the next one, this one, of he and Rae's wedding day.

It showed him in a black tux staring down lovingly into Rae's eyes who wore a white gown. In the background were trees and an opened field. The same feeling, this time, stronger came back and this time, brought an image.

Rae in the white gown holding a flower bouquet looking at him coyly with a veil folded over her long black hair.

" _Come on, Mick," she tugged at his hand,_ _"just one more picture and then we can head to the reception._ _Pleassseee?" She flashed him a cutesy smile._

Mick shook his head and immediately placed the photo back on the stand. Where had _that_ come from? He looked and saw a photo album stood on its binder like a birthday card with another wedding photo as the cover. He picked it up and sat down on the couch closest to it. it was titled _Our Family._

Mick flipped the cover open and, surprise found another wedding photo on the inside cover, this time with the same cursive inscription the title had.

 _Mick and Rae Rory, Married June 8_ _th_ _2019_

On the page opposite the large photo were scattered photos from the ceremony to the reception.

Mick felt his blood freeze as he stared at one. There, showed Rae tugging his hand with the flower bouquet in her hand as if she were asking something. He felt his heart momentarily stop when he looked at the next photo of just he and Rae. The inscription underneath it said: _He said yes to one more photo!_

Mick slammed the cover and ran his hand over his face trying to calm himself. So apparently, the niggling in the back of his brain were the start of memory triggers. Memories of a time that he never experienced. Mick lifted the photo album and looked at it again. This was his Middle Knowledge Mick Life Manuel! All he had to do was look through the photos, and, by the time he was finished, he should have a basic idea of who this loser version of himself was.

Mick opened the photo album and continued where he left off. He looked at a photo of the entire wedding participants. Apparently the whole legend crew was there right down to Rip Hunter who made the cake. Sara was Rae's maid of honor and…Leonard Snart was his best man.

The hot hatred welled up within Mick's soul once again but momentarily cooled. In this timeline Mick never betrayed the legends, so Snart never betrayed Mick. So in a very real sense, both mistakes never happened. Not that _Mick_ had made a mistake. Just in the eyes of his partner. And everyone else, including Rae.

He looked at a picture of just Snart and Sara and saw the rings on their fingers indicating that they were married before he and Rae were, which made complete sense. It wasn't like Snart couldn't keep his eyes off of Sara for one moment or anything.

He looked at a photo of the ring bearer and flower girl and tried to figure out who they were. Slowly, but surely he remembered. They were Kendra and Carter's set of twins, Kaden and Amara. Well at least that was one thing that was cleared up.

He moved on to the photos of the reception.

Apparently they had it in a reception hall by the ocean. Yeah, that's right; he remembered picking it out with Rae. And image came into his head of her doing tiny bounces up and down when she saw it.

" _This is_ exactly _how I envisioned where I would have my reception party as a little girl!"_ She had squeaked with excitement.

How could he have refused her?

Mick suddenly realized he was smiling at the memory. He brought himself back to the present and looked at the reception photos. Another memory was forming in the back of his mind.

" _Who would've thought, Mick?"_ Snart's voice rang in his head, _"We always talked about never settling down, and here we are, married within two years of each other."_

It seemed to Mick he and Snart had been sharing a beer at the bride and groom's table while Sara and Rae were dancing with Kaden and Amara.

Dancing.

Another memory formed into his mind, this time of he and Rae on the dance floor sharing their first public dance. He tensed at the memory because he realized what was happening.

He wasn't just remembering what happened in this time line, he was _reliving_ them, as well as the feelings they brought. He remembered how Rae felt in his arms, the warmth and trust that had resided in her large brown eyes the way it felt to kiss her and be kissed by her, the strength of the love he had for her…

Mick slammed the photo album shut. Maybe this wasn't the wisest course of action. There had to be some other way of piecing together how he was in this timeline without becoming him. He wondered if Rae was finished with her meeting.

He stood up and saw Kelsey stir and wake up.

"What time is it?" She asked wearily.

Mick looked at the clock hanging on the wall.

"10:15. Time to get ready to leave."

"Alright." Kelsey sat up and got out. "I just need to put on my boots."

"Why don't you go outside and build a snowman while I speak with your mother for a moment. The cold air might wake you up."

She smiled.

"You sound like Tanner Snart; he always wants to build a snowman with me." She walked off to probably search for her boots.

Ah, so that's the Tanner Kelsey had asked would be at Cisco's. Apparently he was Snart's kid and apparently he always wanted to build snowmen with her. That was nice.

Mick found the staircase and walked up the flight to where he and Rae's room was. He heard her chatting behind the door.

"All in favor of ending this meeting say 'aye'."

Mick heard muffled 'ayes' from her laptop.

"Alright; everyone have a good Christmas! Palmer out."

Mick took his chance to enter the room just in time to see Rae stand up from her desk. The earlier stress she had displayed was gone replaced by her usual chipper attitude. She had also changed from his grey tee and into a red business shirt and black slacks.

"How was the meeting?" He felt half obligated to ask.

"It was nice; just checking on some things. The nice thing about virtual meetings?" She clicked her bare feet together. "I don't have to get completely dolled up. Just put on a nice shirt and open the laptop screen. I swear making Felicity Queen CEO was the best decision I ever made."

Mick smiled and tried to remember where his closet was.

"So!" He turned around to see Rae give him the same pleading look as was displayed in the wedding photo, "Almost everyone has the food for the Christmas party covered. Barry and Iris are bringing the eggnog, Oliver and Felicity are bringing a pie, made by Oliver so don't worry, Kendra and Carter are bringing the punch, Rip is bringing a cake, Caitlin and Julian are brining both sweet Italian meatballs and a chocolate mint log, Len and Sara are providing the main course which is ham, potatoes and veggies, I'm bringing chocolate chip gingerbread, which leaves out one thing that you can provide while you're out with Kelsey which is…" She grabbed his arm and leaned forward tilting her foot back, "Could you please be a dear and pick up a chip and dip on the way home?"

Mick found that he wasn't as opposed to her physical contact as he was an hour ago.

Not good.

"No problem."

"Thank-you." She smiled at him and stood on her tiptoes and kissed him on the lips, "I knew I could count on you."

Another memory flashed into his mind, this time of their first kiss.

It was in the hallway in the Waverider and she was…injured or something.

Well, whatever it was, Mick shouldn't dig because he didn't like the way he was remembering how it felt. Urgent, needy, full of that release of repressed feelings and all that compromising stuff.

He suddenly noticed that Rae was looking out the window he followed her line of vision and saw Kelsey building a snowman loading a smaller snow ball on top of a larger one.

Rae clicked her tongue.

"She should be wearing her hat." She turned to quickly leave out the door.

Mick caught her by the wrist.

"She'll be fine."

Rae looked at him then seemed to relent.

"You're right. I'm just trying to figure out what's best for her right now."

"I know."

"Oh, and by the way, I ordered a few books on fibromyalgia that should be coming in the mail any day now; just something to keep your eyes peeled for."

"Alright; will do."

Rae smiled and left the room closing the door behind her.

Mick opened the first closet door that made sense to him and saw that he had opened the right one. He smiled when he saw his wardrobe. It was nice to know that some things never changed. He took the neutral colored thermal long sleeves shirt and pair of Levis out of the closet and got changed into them. Once he was finished, he left his white shirt and red plaid pajama pants on the bed and grabbed his heavy boots from the closet floor and a pair of socks from the top dwaer inside the closet.

As he walked down the stairs he heard the high pitched voice of his daughter rambling to Rae in the kitchen. He entered the room to find that she had already laid out the things to make the chocolate chip gingerbread.

"You ready to go?" He asked.

Kelsey popped the chocolate chips she had in her hands into her mouth and scrambled to put her gloves back on.

"Mhm!"

Rae turned around and smiled as Mick grabbed his coat off of the peg. Another thing that hadn't changed; his trusty old coat.

"What time should we be home?" He asked as Rae kissed Kelsey goodbye and vice versa.

"Around 3 at the latest."

"Sounds like a plan; let's go."

"Wait, aren't you going to kiss Mommy goodbye?"

This stopped Mick in his tracks but he conditioned himself to recover.

"Yeah, you're right. I don't know what I was thinking."

He walked over to Rae thinking carefully. She was his wife; she would know what a forced kiss of his would be like. The only option was to let his repressed emotions guide him for just this moment to keep Rae off his scent; it was the only way.

Rae wrapped her arms around his neck and Mick leaned down and kissed her. Dozens of memories begged to be revisited and relived, but Mick was able to keep them at bay for now until he had need of them.

He gently away from her and felt a fire burning within him, but a different one than the one that let loose when he was doing a mission as Chronos or dwelled on his hatred of Snart. No, this was different, and it was all for Rae.

It was real, and never had Mick been more terrified in his life.

"Mmm, now that's a kiss I like, Mr. Rory." Rae looked up at him her eyes sparkling. (Success!) "Now, be back at 3, handsome and remember the chips." She pecked him lightly on the lips before returning to her baking, "Have a good time, you two!"

"Alright, Mommy!" Kelsey skipped ahead and opened the front door and Mick followed.

Maybe he could now figure out where he was.

* * *

 **Thank-you again for being so patient! And on an updated side note, I have long since made a playlist on YouTube for Mick and Rae on my account Nextgeneration19. Check it out if you're interested and let me know which songs you find fit them the best! Please review and comment, but please no foul language, and/or character bashing. Peace out!**


End file.
